Things Change
by Blossom4evah
Summary: After entrapping Wuya in the puzzle box, the Xiaolin Dragons reject Raimundo. Having no place to go, Raimundo becomes a Heylin apprentice. With his shady childhood and loss of his friends he turns cold. Will things ever be the same? Kim X Rai Rai X ?
1. READ THIS ASAP!

**TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:**

I have a better idea for a story, and will be writing this story no longer. However, I

am making another story ((whose plot I believe is much better)). It with still has

the same name, just not have the same plot. So, please read when I post the

FIRST EVER CHAPTER of _Things Change_. To give you a little background, the

story takes place after Raimundo opens the puzzle box to entrap Wuya after he

betrays the Xiaolin Dragons. Instead of immediately coming back, the Xiaolin

Dragons reject Raimundo. Having nowhere to go, Raimundo must shape his own

future. Raimundo wants to be the best he can be, and prove to his ex-friends that

he is good and not evil, so that he can re-join the team. He becomes exceedingly

strong by agreeing to be Chase's apprentice. Chase teaches him everything he

knows, however fate isn't on Raimundo's side. A year later instead of meeting

the Dragons again by just happening to "be around the neighborhood",

Raimundo meets up with them when they are searching for a Shen Gong Wu.

Unfortunately, the Dragon's think that Raimundo really has become Chase's

apprentice, unbeknown that he was going to betray Chase. The Dragons give

Raimundo a piece of their mind, further hurting him. With his childhood pain and

the extreme loss of his friends, he grows cold. He is rejoined with the Dragons

unwillingly. But then some things from Raimundo's shady childhood come up.

Can Raimundo ever become who he was and fix what he damaged? Raimundo's

past and present collide in the all new tale of _Things Change_.

Please Read and Review. Mostly likely to be posted, in the next 4-5 weeks.


	2. Reflections of the Past

"**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work and Kids WB."

* * *

**

Reflections of the Past

"I can give you anything in the world Raimundo," hissed Wuya.

"Anything?" he questioned.

"Anything. Toys, Canda, your own soccer team…you name it," she replied.

"I-I want my friends back!"

He opened the puzzle box, and Grand Master Dashi popped out.

"Good job, Dragon of the Wind. Wow, Wuya! The years have not been kind," said the Grand Master with sincerity.

Suddenly he disappeared, and Wuya was forever locked in the puzzle box…or was she?

The Brazilian ran over to his friends.

"Hey guys I am really so-"he started, but was cut off.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kimiko icily.

Kimiko hopped on Dojo's back, and was followed by the others. The roof of Wuya's fortress was beginning to crumble.Raimundo's eyes widened. His friends weren't going to forgive him. They were going to leave him here. He watched as they all gave him a last icy glare before leaving. He started running as fast as he could. Rocks flying here and there. He felt stings everywhere, but he ignored them and kept going. Suddenly a rock fell and trapped him by his shirt. He felt the blood oozing from his back. He lunged forward and rolled out of the cave before it could collapse on him. He watched as it all fell down. He staggered toward the temple. He had to tell them he was sorry. He just had to. He felt so bad. His shirt had been torn to shreds. He had many cuts…some scratches while others deep gashes. He was covered in debris. His left arm was crudely out of socket, but he didn't care or notice. He walked and walked for what seemed liked forever, until he finally made it to the temple. He walked toward the door. They were at the door waiting for him. Icy glares from them penetrated his skin. When he got there, he gasped for breath. He looked them in the eyes.

"I know I really screwed up, and I am so sorry. I am really am. I never understood how much I loved and cared for you guys. I took you for granted, and I am so sorry. I will do anything to gain your trust back, and your friendship back. To laugh, talk, and hang out with you. That's all I ever wanted…it's all I ever needed. Please forgive me. I know how bad I screwed up…all I want is a second chance," he said pleadingly.

"No," Master Fung replied.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Please…" he begged.

"Raimundo, you don't belong," said Kimiko icily.

His eyes fell. He had screwed it all up.

"_Figures," he thought._

"Can I at least get my things?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes," whispered Master Fung.

He got cold glares as he walked through the halls. He ignored them outwardly, but inwardly each glare was killing him, the good Dragon of the Wind. He got his things that were already in a box. He saw a picture of them. He suddenly he felt rage flow through his veins. Omi screwed up, but they forgave him. Kimiko screwed up, but they forgave her. Then again, they had just screwed up orders or getting a Sheng Gong Wu…not betrayed their team and the Xiaolin Monks. He hated himself. He felt a bitter rage flow into his body. He smashed the picture against the wall along with numerous other things. He suddenly started rapidly cussing talking in split English and Portuguese. After throwing a lot of his stuff and cussing a lot, he finally just stopped. He took a big breathe of air. He winced in pain. He had to leave…he needed to get help for his wounds. He cursed at himself again, and picked up the broken pieces of glass, plastic, wood, and etc. He threw them away in his trash can. He picked up his box and turned around, staring them in the face. He pushed past them. When the monks glared at him, he glared back. This was just the beginning. As he exited the door, he looked back for the last time before going to be his apprentice…heck he didn't have anywhere else to go…he saw their icy glares. It was for the best. He was evil. On that day, Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of the Wind died, and Raimundo Pedrosa, the powerful, cold, unfeeling apprentice was born.

* * *

Two years later…

Raimundo tried to push back those old haunting memories as he waited for the perfect moment to strike. Wuya had the warriors on defense. Now was the perfect time to strike. He leapt into the air. He felt his rage swell. He centered it, and soon he was flying.

"Heylin Fist of Fury," he yelled out.

He hit Wuya right in her cheek. It sent her flying into the Xiaolin temple.

"How dare you! You little-oh Raimundo…eh he he he I didn't know it was you there. I thought it was Jack o-o-r-r…OHHH PLEEEEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she cried as she climbed out the rubble, and begged for his mercy.

He glared icily, and rolled his eyes. She really had gotten weaker.

"You can live…but ONLY if you leave these losers to me," he growled.

"Hmph! I was here first…" she started but suddenly changed her mind when she saw the angry look in his eyes," But who cares about fairness! Fine, you win."

She started to leave, but turned.

"Chase is right about you, Raimundo. You really have changed. The Xiaolin were actually right about you. You are evil to the core…I can sense it," she hissed.

Wuya then vanished in a puff of smoke. Raimundo's eyes flashed with rage and fury. How dare she say that to him? He turned around retort, but she was gone. He growled, and focused himself on his manner of business.

"What do you want…traitor," growled Kimiko barely managing to keep back her rage.

"The golden tiger claws," he growled back.

"Why would we give them to you? You are a traitor,"sneered Omi.

"I could easily manage to take them from you maimed, blindfolded, and shot in the head," he growled back.

Suddenly Master Fung appeared.

"Thank you for your assistance with Wuya. I find it rather crude, but effective enough. Please come inside for some dinner," he said kindly.

Raimundo stared. What the heck was going on? His stomach rumbled. He was pretty hungry. He finally consented, and went inside.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I normally don't like changing how something went, but hey it's got a good plot. Try to update later.

Blossom4evah


	3. An Unexpected Price

"**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any related elements. They are elements of the Kids WB and Cartoon Net Work."**

* * *

**An Unexpected Price**

As Raimundo walked inside the temple, he got glares from many of the monks, except for one which he recognized immediately. He stopped in his tracks, and ran up to the old monk.

"Master Chay ((pronounced Ch-ae))!" he yelled embracing the elderly monk.

"Oh Raimundo! It is so good to see you again! I had gotten very lonely. This place isn't the same without you, Rai. It used to be a fun, bright place. But nowadays, it is gloomy, boring, and quite dull. I missed our sessions together. You were quite a great student. I especially miss talking to you about what pranks we should pull next…he he he. I hope you have gotten into any trouble," said the old monk as he raised an eyebrow.

Raimundo looked at his feet," I am a Heylin apprentice."

"I am so sorry, Raimundo. I should have done something. It wasn't fair what happened to you. I am so upset by this current news. You were such a great student…so much potential."

"I should have expected it. Fate has never gone my way."

"Raimundo we should all have a chance to be truly happy."

"Some people don't deserve that chance…some people like me."

"You could not have saved them. There was nothing you could have done for them."

"Yes. I could have saved them…if I hadn't been so weak."

"You were only nine, Raimundo. Such young a child cannot realize their inner power."

"I should have. I am the element wind. I am supposed to be the strongest, greatest, and most powerful. Especially in times of need….but I let them down. Therefore, my bad karma is the root cause of all my misfortune."

"Enough with that matter. On to the next... They haven't figured out your location, have they?"

"I hope not. If so, then I might have to join them again. I really don't want to, but they might threaten to hurt some of my friends in Rio."

"You looked starved, Raimundo. How about we finish our discussion, and maybe practice a little later in the afternoon?"

"Yes. Thank you, Master," said Raimundo as he bowed to show his respect.

Master Chay turned bitterly to the other monks," Look at this boy. He is the disrespectful, weak, rude, savage, traitorous monster you took him for. He has another Master, yet he still bows to me to show his respect. You fools! You have no idea what you have done."

Master Chay then furiously walked out of the room. Master Chay was the oldest, wisest monk of the temple. The other monks knew that. They were quite shaken by his friendliness toward the "traitor", and his outburst at them. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay stared at Raimundo in confusion. What was that conversation with Master Chay about? How did Raimundo even know Master Chay? What sessions? What prank ideas? Who didn't Raimund save? Who might hurt some of his friends in Rio if he didn't go with them? Who were trying to find him? Raimundo, however, spoke not a word of it, but entered into the monk's kitchen. They watched as he set the table, and served the food. The old Raimundo probably wouldn't have done that…or would he? Raimundo finished serving the food, and stood till Master Fung sat down. Then, he, himself, sat down. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi stared at him in confusion as they too, sat down to eat.

* * *

"Now, what do you want from me? What is this all about?" he asked in a cold tone.

"A new evil has risen, one by the name of Chase Young. We would like your help to defeat him once and for all."

"What's in it for me?"

"$3,000 American dollars."

"What use have I of those?"

"I thought you would want money."

"I don't need money."

"Then what do you want."

"I will help you to defeat this Chance Yang person, IF you allow ME to come to the temple daily to have sessions with Master Chay."

"I don't think so. You know that Heylin don't mix with Xiaolin! That would bring shame upon the temple!"yelled Master Fung.

"Why! Am I not good enough…strong enough….respectful enough….wise enough…brave enough! I never was good enough for you stupid Xiaolin! You always thought of me as that stupid little weakling! Well no more! I am sick of always being treated as if I am below you all! SICK OF IT! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU ALL…except Master Chay!" Raimundo yelled.

"Raimundo you were not worthy enough to be-"

"SHUT-UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Raimundo got up furiously. He clenched his fists around the chair's back. He closed his eyes, and furrowed his brow in anger. He breathed in and out. He suddenly let out a sigh, and opened his eyes. He glared at the monks with a look of hatred. Suddenly, the chair dissolved into ashes. He looked down at it with a look of surprise.

"Guess I underestimate my strength as well," he growled.

He tossed $20 on the table.

"By yourselves another chair," he said coldly.

He started to walk out the door when Master Fung said coolly," Fine. It's a deal."

Raimundo turned around and growled at them," You better be glad that I haven't ripped you to pieces by now."

Kimiko couldn't stand this anymore. "Yeah right! We actually made it to be apprentices, and are probably way stronger than you could ever hope of being," she growled at Raimundo.

"SHUT-UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD BEEN THROUGH BEFORE I CAME TO THE TEMPLE!" Raimundo yelled at her.

"IF IT WAS SO BAD, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SHARE IT WITH US!" Kimiko yelled back.

"Because….you wouldn't understand," he growled.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Kimiko growled back.

"You know why you wouldn't understand!" he yelled.

"WHY!" yelled Kimiko back.

"BECAUSE YOUR TOO DAMN SPOILED! YOU'VE NEVER HAD IT ROUGH! DADDY IS A MULTI-BILLIONARE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE EVER HAD IT ROUGH!" he screamed at her.

Kimiko balled her fists, and was about to jump on Raimundo, when Clay grabbed her shoulder.

"Let it go, Kimiko," he said to her.

"Yes, let it go. This is another reason why we, the **WUDAI WARRIORS**, don't talk to traitors," said Omi smugly.

Raimundo flinched. Then, he let out a sigh.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Do you all have a plan for defeating this Base Chung?" asked Raimundo.

"CHASE YOUNG!" yelled Kimiko.

"Chh! Whatever! I don't fucking care if his name was Shithead! I just want to know if you all have a plan," he growled back.

"We don't have any plan," stated Master Fung.

"Good. Is there anywayI could study about him? You know, like learn his weaknesses and strengths?" questioned Raimundo.

"Yes, come with me," replied Master Fung.

* * *

Raimundo followed Master Fung into the temple's library.

"Here is a book all about Chase Young," said Master Fung as he handed Raimundo a huge book," Be sure and read all 10,000 pages."

"Yeah, Yeah," muttered Raimundo.

Raimundo sat down on the floor. Suddenly, he noticed his backpack was missing.

"Where's my backpack?" he asked.

"It is probably in the dinning room, where you left it. I will go get it," stated Master Fung.

"Thanks," muttered Raimundo.

Master Fung exited the library to go get Raimundo's back pack. That left him alone with the Omi, Kimiko, and Clay. Raimundo blew the dust of the cover, and turned to page one. He quickly started to read.

"I know you ain't gonna read all that itty bitty small print, partner. You never had the attention span to read that hundred page big print book that I gave ya' last year. How are ya' gonna' read that ol' thang if ya' cain't read that hundred page book?" questioned Clay.

Raimundo looked up from his book," I can, and I will. It's not all that bad. So far, I have concurred that Chase Young didn't become a Xiaolin dragon by want, but by fate. Sorta' like me. I am actually starting to like this guy. Besides, Master has made me read bigger books than this. This book is a short, little picture book compared to the books I read. I don't really mind reading anyhow. I'd rather play soccer, but I don't care if I have to read. I don't like reading, yet I don't hate it either."

"Well I'll be stupider than a monkey's uncle! Raimundo actually don't mind readin'," said Clay in a dumbfounded voice.

The room grew quite with the exception of pages turning.

"You're a purdy fast reader, partner. What kinda books does your Master make ya' read anyhow?" questioned Clay.

Raimundo once again looked up from his book," Master makes me read the ancient Heylin texts."

Clay looked puzzled.

Raimundo rolled his eyes," You know, like books that tell you how to use your powers."

"Oh," was all Clay replied.

Raimundo rolled his eyes again, and went back to his book. Just then Master Fung returned with Raimundo's backpack. He handed it to him.

"Thanks," muttered Raimundo.

He then pulled out a laptop.

"Hello! Please say your username and password," stated a monotone voice.

"Username, Wind Warrior. Password, I will never forget the tragedy in Rio," he replied rather irritated.

"Welcome Raimundo! You have fifty new e-mails!" replied the montone voice with a little more excitement.

"Ai! I just finished cleaning out my mailbox yesterday!" he exclaimed with pure disdain.

"Raimundo, why do you need your laptop?" questioned Master Fung.

"To take notes," he replied.

"Okay then. We will leave you alone. Come my Wudai Warriors," said Master Fung.

They all exited the library. Raimundo was the only one left. He read, and he read all night long.


	4. I Missed You

"**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

**

**I Missed You**

Kimiko woke up to a beautiful sunrise. She decided to go watch it from the cherry blossom tree by the meditation pond. As she walked to the tree the cool breeze wipped through her raven black air. When she got to the tree to her surprise she saw Raimundo. She hovered over his shoulder to exam his progress. He was on the last page of the book! What the heck! Raimundo had never been a big reader, but he actually had read that whole book! He had really changed. He finished his page, and quickly typed some notes. He slammed the book shut with a sigh. Suddenly, the sound of an IM rang into the crisp morning air. She started reading his conversation with his friend.

**(IM conversation)**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: Hey Rai!**

**TradgedyInBrazil: Hey Atilio!**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: How's life doin ya' Rai?**

**TradgedyInBrazil: ….you don't even wanna kno**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: Heck yes I do! Tell me!**

**TradgedyInBrazil: the Xiaolin want me to help them defeat someChuckie Yungguy, so I am staying with them…for now**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: ….bad memories**

**TradgedyInBrazil: bad memories**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: srry rai. **

**TradgedyInBrazil: I would have 2 face them sometime….**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: they givin' ya hell?**

**TradgedyInBrazil: surprisingly only kimiko**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: ooh! She must really be makin' them memories come back, huh? I kno how harsh she can be dude!**

**TradgedyInBrazil: yeah she pretty much is…havin 2 put up w/her is like livin in hell**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: ik! ((I know!)**

**TradgedyInBrazil: lol**

Kimiko let out a gasp and growl of anger.

**(IM conversation)**

**TradgedyInBrazil: g2g dude….kimiko has been reading this convo**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: that bitch! Didn't u sense her presence tho?**

**TradgedyInBrazil: duh! Of course I did, but I thought it would be fun 2 let her read about what we think of her and sorta get her back…ya kno?**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: lol! Ur a hoot rai! L8er…oh forget about the tradgedy**

**TradgedyInBrazil: NEVER!**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: Seriously! U couldn't have saved them…**

**TradgedyInBrazil: yes I could have….i was weak…I failed them**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: anywayz…go be4 kimiko blows her top**

**TradgedyInBrazil: word. L8er**

**BrazilianSoccerStar: l8er**

Raimundo turned around to see an enraged Kimiko.

"How dare you say all those things about me!" she yelled at him.

"Kimi…that's the truth…deal!" he said back.

A look of rage then sadness appeared on her face," Am I really all that bad?" she questioned.

"To be truthfully honest, yes," he replied back.

"I'm sorry…It's just..."she tried to say before she broke into a fury of cold, wet tears.

Raimundo's non caring face vanished. She stared at a face full of sadness and compassion. He wrapped his right arm around her, and she snuggled closer to him. She cried furiously into his chest.

"I-I-I reeeeaaally m-m-m-i-i-issssss yoooouuuu," she sobbed out and she commenced in crying harder.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Sssss-e-e-errrriiiooosssssl-l-l-yyy," she sobbed back and cried even harder.

"Kimi, I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back and change things. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I am really sorry. I really missed you too."

"Ssss-e-e-errrrriiioooossssl-l-lyyy?" she sobbed.

"Seriously."

"I-I-I'm ssssooo-r-r-r-y-y-y I-I-I'vvvve beeeeen sssssooooo b-biiitcchy."

"Kimi, it's fine."

She sobbed harder, and cried even HARDER.

"Y-y-yooouu weeere m-m-myyy b-b-beesssst f-f-frrriieend….eeeeveen mmmooore!"

"What?"

"I-I-I n-n-eevveerr g-g-ot the cccchhh-a-a-annncccee to t-t-teeelll y-y-yoou. I-I-I d-d-diiiidn't eeeeven sayyy g-g-goooood-d-dbbbbyeeee!" she wailed.

"Tell me what, Kimi?"

She pressed her tear-stained face closer into Raimundo's chest. "T-t-thhaaatt I-I-I llloooovvveee y-y-yoooou!" she wailed.

Because her face was pressed against his chest so hard, Raimundo couldn't make out what she said. "What did you say, Kimi?"

Nothing.

"Kimi?" he questioned.

Raimundo pushed her face up, so he could see her. He suddenly realized that she had passed out. He looked at her tear saturated face. He did this to her. He let a small tear fall down his face. He quickly wiped it away. He carried her bridal style back into the temple.

* * *

Raimundo entered the dining room to tell the monks what had happened to Kimiko.

"Master Fung, Kimiko passed out by the meditation pond. What should I do?" inquired Raimundo.

"Here give her to me," replied Master Fung as he received Kimiko from Raimundo.

The monks and Raimundo followed Master Fung to Kimiko's room. Master Fung place Kimiko on her bed. He noticed her tear-stained face.

"Raimundo, how exactly did Kimiko pass out," asked Master Fung.

"Well, I was in the meditation garden to watch the sunset and finish the book on Chase. She came, but saw me. She read my IM conversation, and got really sad or something. Then, she starting bawling and telling me she was being mean to me, because she missed me. She tried to tell my something else, but I couldn't hear her. The next minute I know she's passed out," answered Raimundo.

"Oh ya right, partner," came Clay's angry response.

"Yes, Kimiko would NEVER do something like that," said Omi smugly.

"But I'm telling the truth," panicked Raimundo.

"I agree with Omi and Clay. Your story seems unlikely," answered Master Fung," Come, we will give Raimundo a hearing with the other monks."

Master Fung took out a pair of metal handcuffs from his pockets. He placed them on Raimundo's hands.

"Now, follow me, Raimundo," said Master Fung.

"Chh. Like I can't break out of these," scoffed Raimundo.

Raimundo summoned his energy, and tried to break out of the cuffs. The more he tried the harder the cuffs shocked him. He finally gave up, and followed Master Fung.

* * *

Kimiko woke to the sound of battle. She hurried from her room to the meeting room. The meeting room was a huge room with a dome roof. She saw all the monks except Master Chay attacking Raimundo. He had enormous power, but he couldn't beat all five thousand monks alone. She ran up to Omi.

"Omi, what's going on?" she yelled over the noise of the battle.

"Traitor Raimundo brought you to us passed of the out. We knew he did it to you, so we gave him a hearing. He was found guilty, but got out of the cuffs; however, he is still fighting to get out of the temple. I am so glad you are finally awake. We could use your help," answered Omi.

"Raimundo didn't do anything to me," panicked Kimiko.

"What!" yelled a surprised Omi.

"We have to save Raimundo," yelled Kimiko," But how?"

* * *

Raimundo struggle to fight off all the monks. There were too many.

"Heylin Winds of Fury," he yelled.

A huge gush of wind blasted a couple thousand of the monks away from him.

"I can't keep this up!" he yelled," Or maybe I can!"

His eyes glowed a deep white. He was suddenly surrounded by a HUGE tornado. His hands glowed white as well. He floated to the top of the tornado.

"LET ME LEAVE!" he yelled," Heylin Ancient Wind Obliteration!"

He quickly started to gain all the power he needed.

* * *

Kimiko struggled to reach Raimundo.

"RAIMMMUUNDOO!" she yelled.

He could hear her! Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Wudai Mars Fire Blast," she yelled.

An enormous blast of fire blasted high. Raimundo's eyes widened. He stopped his blast, and flew to Kimiko.

"Kimiko! You have to help me! Tell these FREAKS I did nothing to you," pleaded Raimundo.

"Shut-up, liar," yelled a monk.

"SILENCE," Kimiko screamed," He's right. He didn't do anything. Everything he told you was the truth.

The monks were taken aback.

"Raimundo, are you okay?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah I'm cool. A little banged up, but cool. Thanks Kimik-WATCH OUT!"

Raimundo jumped in front of Kimiko, and pushed her out of the way of a grey blast. He felt his energy being drained. He slammed against the dome roof of the meeting room, and feel to the ground. He screamed as rocks fell from the ceiling, and buried him. Kimiko stared in horror. She ran over to where Raimundo fell, and tried to unbury him, but she and all the other monks were suddenly incased in a grey energy dome. She punched, kicked, and blasted, but there was no way to escape. All she could do was watch.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Many of you have asked me to reveal Rai's past, and secrets. I am glad you are wanting to know what happend to Raimundo and what his secrets are, but I am NOT going to tell you that. It wouldn't keep you hooked to my story if I told you everything in the first couple of chapters, would it? I will reveal it slowly.

P.S. Your reviews are WONDERFUL!

Thanks for reading AND reviewing!

Blossom4evah


	5. TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN

To Whom It May Concern:

I am quite dismayed to tell you that I won't be able to post another chapter for quite some time. During a very bad storm, the power went out, and now I am not able to get the Internet on my laptop, which is where the next chapter of this story is. My computer is so archaic that there are no possible means of transferring the story to this computer on which I am eagerly typing. I am currently trying to get it fixed.

Until then,

Blossom4evah


End file.
